charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Rewitched
Rewitched is the'' 5th episode'' of the eighth season and the 161st overall episode of Charmed. Summary Billie jeopardizes the Charmed Ones' new lives when she uses her powers and is caught by Homeland Security Agent Murphy, who suspects the Halliwell sisters are not dead. Cast 8x05PhoebeHalliwell.png|Phoebe Halliwell 8x05PaigeMatthews.png|Paige Matthews 8x05PiperHalliwell.png|Piper Halliwell 8x05BillieJenkins.png|Billie Jenkins 8x05ChrisHalliwell.png|Leo Wyatt and Chris Halliwell 8x05AgentMurphy.png|Agent Murphy 8x05Antosis.png|Antosis 8x05ImpMaster.png|Imp Master 8x05Imp.png|An Imp 8x05JulieBennett.png|Julie Bennett 8x05Aliases.png|Jamie, Jo and Louis Bennett (with Chris Halliwell) 8x05Whit.png|Whit 8x05DexLawson.png|Dex Lawson 8x05Nick.png|Nick 8x05YoungMan.png|Young Man 8x05Nurse.png|Nurse (with Antosis) 8x05Assistant.png|Assistant 8x05OilySpeedDater.png|Oily Speed Dater 8x05SquirrelySpeedDater.png|Squirrely Speed Dater Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Brandon Quinn as Agent Murphy *Reynaldo Gallegos as Antosis *Cullen Douglas as Imp Master *Nick Steele as Whit *Josh Daugherty as Nick *Jason Lewis as Dex Lawson Co-Stars *Ed Ackerman as Young Man *Nichelle Hines as Nurse *Shauna Stoddart as Assistant *Shannon Gannon as Oily Speed Dater *Ryan Johnson as Squirrely Speed Dater *Monica Allgeier as Julie Bennett *Christina Ulloa as Jo Bennett *Ragan Wallake as Jamie Bennett *Andrew McGinnis as Louis Bennett Uncredited *Unknown actor as Chris Halliwell Magical Notes The Book of Shadows ''Sleep Spell :''Poppy, yar and :brisbane steep :to make a potion :for potent sleep. ''To Make A Lover's Dream Come True :''Hear these words hear my rhyme :Bless these two in this time. :Bring them both into the fold :Help them now cross love's threshold. Spells ''To Change One's Appearance Reversal Spell Phoebe casts this spell to reverse the spell she previously cast to change their and Leo's appearances. :''I call upon the ancient powers :To unmask us now and in future hours :Show us well and thoroughly :Reveal ourselves so the world can see. 8x05ReverseSpell1.png|The Charmed Ones and Leo getting ready to cast the spell. 8x05ReverseSpell2.png|Phoebe casting the spell. 8x05ReverseSpell3.png|The Charmed Ones and Leo's appearances are changed back to their old ones. ''To Vanquish Antosis The Charmed Ones cast this Power of Three spell to vanquish Antosis. :''Hear us now, the witches call, :he who makes samaritans fall, :We speak as one, the sisters three, :and banish you to Eternity! 8x05AntosisVanqSpell1.png|The Charmed Ones casting the spell. 8x05AntosisVanqSpell2.png|Antosis is getting vanquished. 8x05AntosisVanqSpell3.png|Antosis exploding. Potions *Billie brews several potions to go up against the (at the time) unidentified demon. *Billie brews another potion for the To Make A Lover's Dream Come True spell. 8x05Potions.png|Billie's potions to go up against the (at the time) unidentified demon. 8x05Potion.png|Billie brewing a potion for the To Make Lovers' Dreams Come True spell. ''Imp Master Vanquishing Potion Billie created a potion to vanquish the Imp Master. As he was vanquished, the Imps that were created from his body were vanquished as well. 8x05ImpVanquishPotion1.png|Billie holding the potion. 8x05ImpVanquishPotion2.png|The Imp Master is hit with the potion. 8x05ImpVanquishPotion3.png|The Imp Master and his Imps are vanquished. Powers *'Summoning:' Used by Antosis to summon the Imps. *'Flight:' Type of Transportation used by Imps. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Antosis. *'Telekinesis: Used by Billie to fling Imps. *Genesis:' Used by the Imp Master to create Imps from his own body, and to absorb them again. *'Shredding:' Type of Teleportation used by the Imp Master. *'Glamouring:' Used by Phoebe to glamour into her alias, Julie Bennett. 8x05P1.png|Antosis summons the Imps. 8x05P2.png|The Imps flying away from Antosis. 8x05P3.png|Antosis fading out. 8x05P4.png|The Imps flying to the Innocent. 8x05P5.png|Billie flings an Imp. 8x05P6.png|Billie flings another Imp. 8x05P7.png|The Imps flying away. 8x05P8.png|Antosis summons the Imps. 8x05P9.png|The Imps fly to the Innocent. 8x05P10.png|The Imps fly back to their master. 8x05P11.png|The Imp Master absorbs the Imps. 8x05P12.png|Antosis fading in. 8x05P13.png|Antosis fading in. 8x05P14.png|The Imp Master shredding in. 8x05P15.png|The Imp Master creates Imps from his own body. 8x05P16.png|Phoebe glamours into Julie Bennett. Artifacts *'The Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. *'Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for Scrying. Paige used it to scry for Billie. 8x05BoS.png|The Book of Shadows. 8x05ScryingCrystal.png|Scrying Crystal Notes and Trivia * This is the twenty first episode to have the word 'witch' in the title. *This is the final episode to feature the magical alter egos of Leo and the sisters. However, Julie appears again in "Generation Hex". * For the second time the government covers up the Charmed Ones' death and their return to life. The first time was in "Styx Feet Under" when Piper died and Kyle Brody said that it was part of an investigation that Piper's death was faked. * The reporter, Nick, who wanted to do an interview about P3, works for 415 Magazine, which is where Prue used to work. * Phoebe marries for the second time, however this does not happen on screen. The first time was in "Marry-Go-Round". * Dex is the second of Phoebe's boyfriends who faints when she reveals to him her witch identity. The first one was Jason Dean in "Used Karma". * The Imps were mentioned by Cronyn in "The Day the Magic Died". * The second song which is playing during the speed-dating is the same song which was playing in the P3 at the beginning of "Lucky Charmed". *This is the first and only episode of Charmed where the sisters do not use any of their powers. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the TV show "''Bewitched". This is the second time the show has been referenced in an episode name. The first time was in "Pre-Witched". Glitches * When Piper is convincing Paige to try speed-dating at the beginning of the episode, Piper and Paige's arms keep changing position every time the screen changes. Also the things Piper is holding keep changing with screen changes. *When Leo comes to ask Piper for Tylenol, you can see that instead of a mirror there is a green screen. *When Phoebe and Dex are kissing in front of the manor, their positions keep changing in between shots. *During the speed-dating, people in the background keep changing. *After Piper talks to Paige about the 'family emergency', Paige goes back to her table and sits down, but when the scene cuts back to Piper, Paige is standing up and is about to sit. *When Paige looks at herself in the window after Whit calls her Jo, her reflection is shaking her head while she is not. Also, her reflection isn't wearing the necklace and earrings Paige is. *When Phoebe and Paige are talking in the manor, Phoebe's arms change position during screen changes. *Paige's scrying lands on the map coordinates of Union and Fillmore Streets in Pacific Heights while it is supposed to be the coordinates of the manor on Prescott Street. *The Department of Homeland Security's San Francisco field office official seal is incorrect. *When Phoebe comes to Dex's flat, his arms keep changing position when the screen changes. Continuity Errors *When Piper asks how long Phoebe and Paige have been eavesdropping, and Phoebe says the fourth grade, Paige nods, though she only met her sisters in "Charmed Again, Part 1". Gallery Episode Stills 805-10.jpg 805-09.jpg 805-06.jpg 805-05.jpg 805-04.jpg 805-03.jpg 805-02.jpg 805-01.jpg 805x10.jpg Behind the Scenes 10910999.jpg International Titles *'French:' Ressuscitées (Resurrected) *'Russian:' ПереЗачарованные PereZačarovannye (ReCharmed) *'Spanish (Spain):' Hechizadas (Bewitched) *'Spanish (Latin America):' De nuevo Hechiceras (Charmed Again) *'Czech:' Znovu v akci (Back In Action) *'Slovak:' Začarované (Enchanted) *'Italian:' Identità svelate (Revealed Identities) *'German:' Entzauberte Julie (Disenchanted Julie) Category:Episodes Category:Season 8